Where Paper Flowers Lead You
by CutesyBunny
Summary: When a fourteen-year-old girl named Karen learns that she can close her eyes and travel somewhere if she really needs to be there, she winds up at Hollywood Arts. She is diagnosed with depression, but when she meets perky Cat Valentine and shy but nerdy Robbie Shapiro, can her two new friends help her? Or do they have problems of their own? Cabbie & friendship w/ Karen for both.
1. Introduction

**Where Paper Flowers Lead You**

_**Hi, I know that I'm Always Right There is still in progress. Sorry.**_

_**But I remembered that I wrote this a few months ago. I looked it over, tweaked some things, and it might have a little potential. But I want your opinion. Read this if you can, and you don't**_** have**_** to be all "OMG loved it" or anything, but don't be all "I hate this so much. You have no shot as a fan fiction author." Constructive Criticism is fine though, as always.**_

_**So, Karen is my second OC in **_**A**_** fanfic, but my first OC in a **_**Victorious**_** fanfic. Hope you like her! Yes, she's kinda **_**_darkish... But just wait till the next chapter and it might be explained or something._**

**_I guess she has a Jade-ish vibe (like the "don't care attitude"). But I'll try to develop her character better as this goes on (If you guys want it go on anyways)_**

_**Long Plot: (SPOILER... kinda anyways. lol)**_

_**Karen is diagnosed with depression, which is becoming harder and harder for her to deny. When she realizes she has a power that can let her travel just by thinking of it, she meets perky Cat Valentine, who isn't as perky as everyone thinks. Cat introduces her to Robbie Shapiro, who Karen automatically realizes is undeniably in love with Cat.**_

_**She asks him about it, and he admits that she's right. He winds up pouring himself open to her, and explains how much trouble Cat puts him through. Karen reluctantly admits that she has problems similar back home, but she can't tell them to Robbie.**_

_**He then says that she can trust him, and she begins crying, considering someone said that to her but didn't care about her anymore. Robbie gains empathy for the fourteen-year-old and promises he'll be there for her, since no one was ever there for him and he knows how it is.**_

_**A friendship sparks between the two, and also between Karen and Cat, as she begins to learn that Cat isn't exactly who everyone thinks she is, and that Robbie & Jade are the only other people that know.**_

_**With two new friends, can Karen succeed in escaping her depression? Or will she be forever stuck in her field of paper flowers?**_

_**And yes, the title is inspired by the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence- which I don't own.**_

_**I also OBVIOUSLY don't own Victorious.**_

_**If I did, then... well, I have no idea xD. DISASTER WOULD STRIKE! just kidding.**_

* * *

**Karen's POV:**

I look in my hand at the tiny pink capsule with the white and black bands around it.

How could I have forgotten to take it?! That's why I've been crying. I'm not myself.

But that's a lie. I am myself. More so now than anytime that wretched pill is in my system.

I hate this. Being diagnosed with "depression." So what? Who expects me to be a normal kid after having Regina as a sister? That's just asking for a mental case of a teenager.

She has brain cancer, and is physically 16, but acts like she is still 3. She has fits and everything.

The worse part? My parents totally don't understand my situation. They just think this can be all magically fixed with meds. Not the case. If anything, the medicine makes everything worse. It makes me feel abnormal and screwed up in the head.

I roll my eyes as I swallow the stupid pill, knowing I'll get _another_ lecture if I don't take it.

They just don't understand. I'm more creative when I don't take my medicine. As weird as it is, my creativity sparks at night. I get anything- paper, PearPhone, laptop, and scribble down/type my ideas... And try to understand my messy writing/typing the next day.

They'll never understand. The only person I can open up to doesn't even give a shit about me now. Yeah I know, bad language- I don't care.

I hate talking about him. I can't even say his name without disgust in my thoughts.

He was acting like he was my best friend the past few years, when I was going through harder stuff with Regina than normal. But now when I need him the most, I'm air to him. Basically nonexistent. It hurts. Bad.

I can't even look him in the eye without hatred gleaming across my face.

So naturally, I seek for help from anyone else. But he IS my help. He's always been the one that I can tell everything to. But I can't now.

My first non-human-connected go-to is to listen to music.

As soon as I discovered Evanescence, I knew things were going to be different. The music was so, intriguing. And some of the songs describe what I go through in my head.

And then I heard the song "Imaginary." I call it "Paper Flowers" though.

Words can't describe how accurate that is about me. The whole reason I still watch cartoons, is to create a false world of innocence and carefree things that I can live in forever.

But like isn't like that. Life is cruel, heartless, and evil.

And I can't escape to that world anymore. Because every waking moment of my life, I breathe and see him. I can't get away. It's almost as if he knows what he's doing, and he's taunting me with his smirk.

I hate him. But a part of me won't let go of how I used to… like him. Possibly love, but I am still fourteen.

I close my journal and roll my eyes as I pop my ear-buds on. I log into my PearBook and search for the song Paper Flowers (Imaginary). The only thing that I can still hold onto in my world.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

I'm sick of it.

They all know that I can feel their stares and hear their snarky jabs at me.

The worst part? They don't really care.

Of course I'm talking about the assholes at Hollywood Arts. Aside from my small group of friends, everyone hates me.

I should be used to it, but it hurts.

And the only person that even cares is Cat.

Which isn't a bad thing, considering that I really love her and all, it's just... She hurts me so much. Not intentionally of course. She's too sweet for that.

She just, dates so many guys, and expects me to comfort her every time. Then she goes to the next boyfriend. And the next. And the next.

It never changes.

I know no one else cares about me. But I still get self-conscious. Everyone knows I'm just a scrawny, nerdy seventeen-year-old. I keep a rubber band on my wrist to snap myself when I'm mad but don't have to courage to do something about it. I know, it's bad. But it's easier to hide than anything else would be.

I sigh as I literally drag myself out of bed. I look at the box that holds Rex. Since people always call me the freak with the puppet, I keep him at home now.

I splash cold water on my face, looking at my ugly appearance. I want to smash the mirror. But then I'll get "hurt" and mom will get all worried.

Not to mention Cat. She'd get all freaked out and give me a million pink Band-Aids. But that's just how she is. Sweet and innocent.

I'd rather her be innocent and sweet than a trashy bitch to be honest.

I just don't know how I'm gonna make it through today.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

Oh my God! How is it 7:30 already! I have to get ready, and fast.

I rush into my bathroom and don't waste anytime to shower. I just brush my red velvet hair and hope it's enough. I don't even have time to put it up!

Since it's warm outside, I get to wear a pretty pink mini-dress with white flowers all over it. But I don't wanna be "dirty" heehee- cause it doesn't even have straps- so I wear a white sweater.

I hastily slip into my white flats as I go into the bathroom to do a quick check-up. No time for make-up even- phooey- I have to just put my vanilla strawberry perfume and shiny lip balm on, but I have lip stuff in my bag, which I swing on my shoulder as I run down the stairs and race out the door.

I barely get through the double doors as the five-minute bell rings. I didn't run much, but I am tired, since my little legs can only carry me so fast.

"Cat! Where have you been? Class is starting in five minutes!" Tori immediately asks me before I can even catch my breath.

_God, why does Tori have to be so freaking annoying sometimes?_

"Tori I can't talk, I'm tired and-" I calmly start to explain.

"Hey Lil Red!" Andre appears next to Tori, and I inwardly roll my eyes.

_Not you too..._

I groan, but I meant it to be in my head.

Tori and Andre look at me in confusion.

_Crap._

"Are you okay?" Tori asks me curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just... Tired." I make my excuse as I go to class.

"Must be that time of the month." I hear Andre mutter.

_Slap!_

"Andre!" I hear Tori scold said musician. Must've been the cause of the slap noise.

I run into class, but then wonder why I was so worried. I forgot that Sikowitz is always late to class.

I see Robbie and my face immediately lightens up from my annoyance at Andre and Tori. "Hi Robbie!" I smile, wasting no time seating myself beside him.

He smiles at me. "Hey Kitty Cat!"

_God he's so cute._

I sit in his lap and gently kiss his cheek. His face reddens but only slightly, like I only notice it. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. As I feel his cheek get hot against mine, I get the feeling that people are staring at us. Robbie hates being stared at.

Oh well. Let them stare. I know they're staring at me. But I don't give a flipping fladoodle right now since they all pretty much hate me anyways.

They've made that clear by the insults they tell me everyday as they sneer.

As surprising as it would seem to them, I'm NOT stupid. Robbie says I'm far from it. He's too sweet... And too cute. But back to the point, heehee...

They call me everything in the book. Redheaded ditz. Basket case. Dumb bitch. They just love watching me suffer.

The worst is that my dad left us when I was seven, so my mom began drinking due to a mixture of my brother's problems and him leaving us for some brunette meanie. She is almost always wasted. And she yells at me in protest to every soothing thing I say to her. She even hits me! But I still tuck her in bed like she did for me until Daddy left. I call him Daddy still because I never got a chance to call him something different...

"Kitty?" Robbie snaps me out of my thoughts. As I come back to reality I realize that I'm bawling my eyes out into his chest, gripping his shirt like my life depends on it. "Are you alright?"

I sniffle. "I-I'm sorry. I zoned out and… A-and…"

I don't have to say another word. I've gotten like this before around him. He leans into my ear and soothingly whispers, "You thought about your Daddy?"

I nod, burying my head into the crook of his neck, falling asleep as he rubs my back in circles.

When I wake up I'm in the nurse's office. I immediately sit up, knowing that Robbie isn't here. And I start crying.

Ms. Mae- the nurse- rushes in the room. She's a pretty woman in her late twenties. Long light brown hair, and kind-hearted. I'm surprised she's not married. She treats every student at Hollywood Arts like her own children. Even Jade! We all have a soft spot for her. Well, Jade at least doesn't hate her. "Caterina, sweetie what's wrong?"

"W-where's Robbie?" I stumble my words as I look at her with pleading eyes.

Understanding spreads across her features.

Almost everyone knows how close Robbie is to me.

"Right in here. I told him to go back to class, but he refused."

I waste absolutely no time rushing through the door she gestures too. I find Robbie sitting in a chair in the nurse's office. I run over to him, hop into his lap, and hug his neck tightly as the tears begin to fall.

"Shh… It's okay Kitty." He rubs my back soothingly.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you fell asleep, Sikowitz came in through the window, and asked me to take you to the nurse after Jade had rudely explained that you 'had a nervous breakdown and fell asleep.'" He makes air-quotes.

I giggle. "That's Jadey for ya."

He smiles at me.

I snuggle into Robbie, overcome with a need for his touch and comforting words.

It seems like he understands when I settle into the crook of his neck.

"Robbie? Cat? I love you both like the children I never had but if any other faculty saw you now you'd be in trouble." Ms. Mae speaks as I immediately get up from my seat on Robbie's lap and look down at the floor as Robbie blushes.

"Ms. Mae, I wanna go home." I tell her.

"Well, I can arrange that. Let's see... Your home phone is-" she flips through her binder of student information.

"Wait!" I yell, and she looks at me. "I need to go to Robbie's house."

Ms. Mae opens her mouth to speak, but Robbie speaks first.

"Ms. Mae, she has problems with her mom. You know..." He does the one-shot alcohol gesture. "Remember?"

Ms. Mae nods. "Oh, right. Okay then, I'll call your mother Robbie."

"Wait!" I can't help but yell again. "I need Robbie to come with me."

"Cat..." She sighs exasperatedly. "I know you two are close, but Robbie has schoolwork too, and-"

"It's fine Ms. Mae. You can just ask Jade to bring our work to my house, right? And she's really upset now, and my mom isn't going to cut it. She needs a friend." Robbie interrupts her again, and I smile to myself.

Ms. Mae looks from me to Robbie, and knows she can't change either of our minds. "Okay. I will call your mother to let her know the circumstances." She picks up the phone and dials Robbie's home phone. Once she hangs up, she smiles at us as she hands us two green slips. "Alright, you're free to go. Feel better honey."

"I will." I nod. We give the slips to the office lady and leave as we silently walk down the hall.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I quietly thank Robbie as I take hold of his hand.

"No problem Kitty." Robbie answers as he squeezes my hand.

We reach his truck and he helps me in, hands placed securely on my waist. I shiver from his touch but pretend I'm just cold as I wrap my arms around myself.

Apparently I fall asleep on the ride, because I feel Robbie place his hand on my bare leg and gently kiss my cheek. "Wake up, Cat." He whispers in my ear.

I blink my eyes and turn my head to its side to face him. "Hi." I smile, kissing his nose and giggling at his reaction.

Then a mischievous glint flashes in his eyes.

_Oh no. What is he gonna do?_

He answers my question as he unbuckles me-, which makes me hesitate to breathe-, and wraps his arms around my waist as he lifts me out of the car. "I don't care if you're 'sick'- I'm still doing this." Robbie smirks at me as he runs up to the front door. I have to wrap my legs around him to make sure I don't fall out of his arms.

He removes one hand from my waist, unlocks the door, and swiftly opens it.

I giggle in protest as he comes in, still refusing to put me down. He starts chuckling, obviously enjoying this.

His mother hears us laughing. "Yeah sure, 'Cat's sick and needed Robbie to come.'" She calls out as I giggle more and Robbie walks up the stairs.

When we reach his room, it's open, so he just walks in and carefully places me on his bed and closes the door. He also locks it, but I pretend not to notice, knowing he's just embarrassed of his mother.

I quietly breathe in his scent, which the room is full of, and look up at him with a pretend angry face.

"Cat? You're not mad are you? I was just playing. I-"

My look changes to mischievous, as I grab him and pull him into his bed and tickle him mercilessly.

I giggle at his discomfort. "C-cat! Please… st-stop. C-can't. Breathe."

I stop, and lay down next to him. "Thanks for staying with me." I smile as I hug Robbie's side.

"No problem." He smiles back and puts an arm around my back.

We stay like that for what seems like a while, but is actually only thirty minutes. My arms start to get hot from my sweater, and my feet are feeling uncomfortable in my shoes. I sit up and take my sweater and flats off. "I was hot." I explain to a very confused Robbie.

I resume my place next to Robbie as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you tired?" He asks me softly.

"Mmhmm." I murmur as my eyes begin shutting from half bliss, and half tiredness.

"Well just get comfy and rest okay?" He gently speaks.

"Kay-kay." I murmur, taking his words literally and practically am on top of him, but to his side.

I can tell he's nervous but okay with it as I feel his hands on my waist and soft lips on my forehead as I fall asleep.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Cat is so cute when she's asleep.

And _no_ I'm not stalking her. That's something Sinjin would do.

She happens to be asleep, lying on top of me. Apparently when I tell her to get comfy and rest, "comfy" on her terms, means, "lying on top of Robbie".

It does tickle having her breath hit my face. I could totally kiss her if I wanted to.

But I could also totally ruin everything between us. Like I thought I did last time.

So I don't bother with that.

I just turn my focus on studying her. I can't help it! She's right here in front of me. I gently trace her jawline, and she shivers in her sleep as her hand moves to that spot, but... It touches my hand, and she sighs with a smile as she laces her fingers with mine.

Um, did I _miss_ something?

Since when has Cat ever recognized my touch in her sleep?

Well, come to think of it I've never _seen_ Cat asleep before. At least, not right in front of me. _Literally_.

I squeeze her waist gently, and lean my head back.

Then someone's eyes blink innocently open.

"Hi." She sounds raspy. She _was_ out for two hours.

"Hey Kitty." I smile back as I whisper.

She feels my hand on her face and looks at our intertwined fingers curiously. "How did that happen?"

"Don't ask me; you're the one who did it in the first place." I tell her.

She blushes. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I thought it was cute." I smirk at her. Cat's face gets redder.

* * *

_**So, was it good? Bad? You wanna throw a pie at my face?**_

_**Let me know in the comments. I'm working on a second chapter incase anyone wants me to continues this. I mean, I'm also updating my first Victorious fanfic sometime later today, but it depends on what crappy homework and stuff school is making me do xD**_

_**I don't know about juggling three stories at once, but I'm gonna try.**_

_**Obviously, I'm Always Right There is my first priority. Then for second and third, idk. Whichever you guys favor.**_

_**If you read this, please leave a review! If you aren't like, a writer-ish person, then you may not know, but you get a really nice feeling when someone takes the time to review one of your stories, y'know?**_

_**Lol, anyways, hope you liked this (possibly-turning-into-an-actual) story!**_

_**Love you guys!**_


	2. New, Interesting Friends

_**Eeep! Guys! Thank you for the support on this!**_

_**I was seriously expecting 2 reviews. Max.**_

_**You guys are **_**_awesome-r than FatCakes, which I wish were real..._**

**_Anyways, for you good little childrens, here is the second chapter of Where Paper Flowers Lead You! You learn a little bit more about Karen. But don't worry... That guy she talked about will be explained later in the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to: Friends, Minecraft, Victorious, Rachel Green's various hairstyles, or the word gibberish. xD_**

* * *

**Karen's POV:**

A few days later, I get out of bed after my dad yells at me _twenty_ times.

After brushing my hair I get a dark gray t-shirt with white, gibberish-type letters and "I have my own language" written below it. I put my dark jeans and a purple leather jacket on. Once I tie my black sneakers on my feet I walk out the door and head to school.

I trudge into Mitchway Miami High School **_(1) _**and try to endure another day with all of the idiots there. I walk into homeroom- mine is Mr. Gregory, who is the most happy teacher ever- and no one acknowledges me. I'm used to it.

With an annoyed look on my face, I unpack everything and go put my black bag in my locker.

_I can't do this. I just can't._ I think to myself, leaving the room and walking to the bathroom to try and clear my mind.

_I really wish I were somewhere else now. With a friend that can actually help._

I close my eyes and breathe deeply.

Suddenly I open them, and I'm not in a familiar place.

Well, it's semi-familiar.

I'm standing with my mouth agape as I stand at the Hollywood Arts front doors.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I'm walking to school, in a very excited mood.

Robbie was so sweet last week when I was sick! And Jade didn't scream for me to 'go away' when I told her!

I love being excited!

I walk up to the front of HA, and expect it to have other people walking in.

But it doesn't.

There's a girl. Just staring at the building. I think she's in her earlier teens or something.

"Hi, umm... Are you okay?" I ask her, tapping her shoulder.

She jumps. As she turns around, she smiles a little. "Hi. Sorry, you just scared me. And, well… I'm a _little_ confused, but uh-" She pauses, eyeing me. "Wait a second. Red velvet cupcake hair. That voice… Is your name Cat Valentine?"

I look at her, shocked. "Well, yeah... How did you know?"

"I've been on The Slap before… A friend mentioned it to me a few years ago…" She replies, holding her head. "How did I get here? I swear I was just standing at Mitchway Miami High School in Miami, Florida."

"Um, I don't know. Maybe my friend Robbie can help you! He's a genius." I say, looking at my feet.

"Oh... You mean that friend of yours- with the glasses and the weird hair? The one with the puppet that doesn't like being called a puppet?" She scrunches up her nose in confusion.

"Yeah!" I smile.

Before I can remember that this is_ my_ high school and I could get in trouble for letting a stranger in, I lead her in through the doors. But something weird happens.

No one notices her.

"Say something." I tell her.

"What?" She asks loudly, rubbing her temple. _Still_ no one sees her. It's like she's... Invisible or something.

I have to find Robbie.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

I close my eyes, rubbing my temple.

I didn't sleep at _all_ last night.

"ROBBIE! _ROBBIE!_" Cat screams and shakes my shoulders.

I stumble backwards, almost falling out of my chair. "Oh my God Cat! You almost gave me a heart attack! What's wrong?"

"Open your eyes."

I do, and there's a girl standing next to Cat. "Cat!" I whisper as she bends over to get closer to me. "Are you freaking crazy?! She doesn't go here!"

"No!" Cat defends herself angrily. "And I _know_ she doesn't."

"But Robbie. No one can see her." She whispers.

"What?"

"_No one_ can _see her_." She repeats.

"I know that Cat, you could get in trouble."

"No! I mean no one can _see_ her."

"Um, can we go to the janitor's closet? I'm not understanding you."

"Kay-kay." She smiles as they follow me.

As Cat closes the door, I analyze the girl for the first time. She looks like she's in freshman year or sophomore… About Cat's height, piercing green eyes, dark- almost brown but not quite- auburn hair with light blonde highlights- almost like that girl… Rachel on Friends in the second season. That color, but her hair is straight and long. Almost at her elbows. Her bangs are parted to the right, a tiny part on the left.

She's very pretty, but not Cat-pretty in my opinion. Scratch that, Cat's beautiful.

"Um, who _is_ this Cat?" I ask curiously.

"Oh! This is..." She turns to said girl. "Wait. Who are you again?"

"Karen..." She speaks hesitantly. "Karen Brannet."

"This is Karen Blanket!" Cat happily gestures to Karen.

"Brannet." Karen corrects her.

"Raisin Bran?" Cat asks curiously.

"Never mind." Karen rolls her eyes, turning to me. "See, I got up this morning- to go to school and everything- and I was annoyed. So I closed my eyes to take a breath, and was wishing to be somewhere else. Somewhere with people that… Y'know. Weren't idiots and could actually be helpful. Then I opened my eyes and was standing in front of Hollywood Arts. That's where Cat found me." She gestures to said redhead.

"Yep yep yep!" Cat smiles, but then excitedly turns to Karen. "Whoa, so you just closed your eyes, wished to go here and you came?"

"Well, not exactly _here_, but-"

"Shut up!" She says, shoving a hand in Karen's face. Cat closes her eyes and smiles. "I wish I was at the Bibble Company!"

I smirk a little at her naive-ness as she opens her eyes and screams "Bibble!"

"I'm coming for you…!" Then Cat looks around, realizing she's still in the janitor's closet. "Aw man!"

"Is she… always this… hyper?" Karen turns to me and whispers curiously.

I nod with a smirk. "Yep. That's just what Kitty does."

I see her smirk a little at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just… forget it." She smiles a little, turning to Cat.

"So… It… Doesn't work?" Cat asks Karen disappointedly.

"Well, it sure as hell worked for me!"

"Ahh!" Cat shrieks, holding her hands over her ears. "Bad words are _not_ nice to say out-loud!"

"She hates bad words." I explain.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just so used to saying them all the time." Karen apologizes.

"That's okay!" Cat smiles at her. "Jadey always curses. I just don't like it."

"_Jadey_? You mean that West girl with the streaks in her hair?" Karen asks.

"Yep!" Cat nodded.

"She's awesome. I wish _I_ had no problem insulting the people that deserve it…" Karen trailed off, looking at her black sneakers.

"So! You like… teleported here?" I ask curiously. "Like those Nevermen in CircleCraft?" **_(2)_**

"Um, I guess." Karen answers. "A weird way to put it but yeah. Except it wasn't by choice."

"Ooh! So you have superpowers!" Cat shrieked excitedly, before frowning. "You can't read minds right? If you can, please don't tease me about what I'm thinking of right now."

"No, I can't read minds, Cat. That would be _epic_, but no." Karen assures Cat.

"Oh, good. So, where are you gonna stay? You can stay with me if you want!" Cat smiles excitedly. "We can share my pretty bedroom! It'll be so fun to have a roommate! You wanna stay me?"

Karen laughs at her hyper attitude. "Sure, Cat. If your parents are okay with it."

Cat immediately loses her happiness. "_Parent_. My dad left." She whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

Karen's eyes widen. "Oh God Cat I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"It's fine." She smiles at Karen. Suddenly she just starts bawling, and I bet you anything she's thinking about her dad. With no warning Cat hugs me, clutching onto my shirt tightly. I instinctively wrap an arm around her back- my other on her waist.

Karen studies us as I push my chin on Cat's hair, giving her the pressure she loves when she's upset.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Karen's POV:**

Wow, Robbie and Cat are very close.

It's so cute to watch.

I can tell already that he cares a lot about her… considering that he didn't look at her weirdly when she started talking about random stuff.

It's sweet.

Sweeter than my situation by a long shot. I just calmly sit on the garbage can lid and let them have their moment.

He's whispering something to her now.

She relaxes as he kisses her temple.

_Aw…_

Wait a second.

Friends don't do that. At least none of my friends do.

I've only seen couples do that.

Are they dating? I whip out my PearPhone and go to TheSlap. Cat's profile doesn't say she's dating Robbie.

Weird. Cause what I see right now says otherwise.

About five minutes later they separate, Cat's breathing returning to normal. She giggles at Robbie, before turning to me. "So! Do you wanna stay at my place?"

_Should I ask about their little moment?_

"Sure." I smile, choosing to ask her about it later.

"Great!" She smiles. "But there is a problem." She starts, her expression changing to confusion.

"What's that?" Robbie asks.

"I think Karen's invisible." Cat says quietly.

_Huh?_ "What?" I ask.

"Invisible. Cause when we walked in people only saw me."

"But Cat, I can see her."

"Well, then maybe she can just see us!" She concludes.

"Uh, Cat? That could be true, but let's go see your other friends and see if they can see me." I say, trying to sound nice. Even though I don't believe this "invisibility" crap.

"Good idea!" Cat smiles. "Let's go back to Sikowitz's class!" She giggles, grabbing my wrist.

"Cat?" Robbie asks.

"Whaty?"

"Sikowitz's class started like, 10 minutes ago."

"Well, that's good because he's always late!" Cat giggles, dragging me out of the janitor's closet.

I hear Robbie sigh as he follows us.

"Cat?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about earlier? You didn't want it to be said out loud…?" I ask.

"Oh." She freezes for a second. "Nothing. Just… I'll tell you later."

"Okay…"

We reach the door five minutes later.

"Cat! We're gonna be late." Robbie complains from behind.

"No we aren't Robbie!" She insists, pulling us inside.

"Cat, Robbie why are you late?" Some weird guy dressed like some homeless hippie with crazy hair- I'm guessing that's Sikowitz- asks from the front of the classroom, holding a coconut with a straw in it. "And Cat, why are you closing your fist? Are you mad at Robbie?"

I stand there speechless.

_Cat was right._

_I'm invisible._

"I… I'm holding someone's wrist…" Cat trails off, confusedly.

"Um, Sikowitz?" A black teenager with short dreadlocks asks the teacher curiously. "There's a girl next to Cat."

I see three other people nod- the girl I recognize to be Jade West, who Cat said is her best friend, a guy with really wavy hair, who by the looks of it is her boyfriend, and a tan, skinny girl with brown hair, _insane_ cheekbones, and a feather in her ear.

"Are you _sure_ that coconut hasn't reached its expired date?" The cheekbone girl asks Sikowitz.

"Yes, Tori, I'm sure. This coconut will not go bad until January the 3rd." The teacher assures _Tori_, I guess is the girl's name.

"That was like three weeks ago." Hair boy says.

"Was it now?" Sikowitz curiously asks.

"Yes! And there _is_ a girl by Cat, what are you, _blind_?" Jade shouts.

I like her already.

"Ah Jade… Always sour. Like a stormy night in Yerba…" Everyone but dreadlock guy, hair boy, Tori and Jade looks at him weirdly. He claps his hands, turning to the class. "Alright, everyone who sees a girl next to Cat and Robbie, raise your hand." Sikowitz announces.

Tori, Jade, hair boy, dreadlock guy, Robbie and Cat raise their hands.

"Okay, so clearly this is a _prank_, have a seat Cat and Robbie." The teacher claps his hands again, excitedly. Luckily there are three seats available. Cat immediately sits in the middle.

Yep, something's up.

I sit down to her left and when Robbie sits to her right she giggles and grabs his hand.

I lean over and whisper, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Cat's eyes widen as she turns to me. "No! Why, d-does it look like it?" Her face was turning red.

"Well, kinda… Yeah." I scrunch up my nose in confusion.

"Oh… Sorry." She turns away, embarrassed.

"It's fine." I brush it off; focusing on what 'Sikowitz' is teaching everyone else.

"Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie- to the stage."

Dreadlock guy, hair boy, Jade and Robbie get up and walk to the stage.

"Now Andre, you are the father. Robbie, you are the mother."

"Aw come on!" Robbie interjects.

"Now now, Tori has played a man before- I _think_ you can play a woman." Sikowitz assures him, continuing. "Jade and Beck, you will be siblings. Jade is mad because Beck broke her toy. Andre just got home. Please do improv, action!" He says fairly quickly, putting a hand to his chin.

"Hi kids! Mom…" Andre-, who is apparently the guy with the dreadlocks, walks up on the stage, pretending to be the father.

"Daddy! _Beckett_ broke my plastic car!" Jade whines with a surprisingly good little girl voice.

_His name's Beckett?_

I can't help but smirk at this Jade chick, who apparently has no problem embarrassing people.

"I _wanted_ to see if it could fly to the moon _Jadelyn_!" Beck- the hair guy- speaks in an equally good little boy voice.

"Beckett!" Jade fusses, actually hitting Beck on the arm.

"Ow! Daddy, she hit me!" Beck remains in character, holding his arm and glaring at Jade, who smirks.

_Jadelyn is a pretty name. No wonder she hates it._

"Jadelyn, that was very mean. Apologize to your brother right now." Andre sternly speaks to his 'daughter', hiding a laugh.

"No! He broke my toy!"

"Children! What's with all the- Oh hi dear you're home!" Robbie speaks, stepping up on stage. Not very surprisingly he has a really good women's voice.

"Hi honey. Beckett and Jadelyn are fighting because Beckett broke her toy." Andre explains, still trying to hide his laugh.

I guess they really enjoy calling Beck and Jade their real names. Which is probably why Cat is giggling right now.

"Hey, Cat? Do they hate those names or something?" I whisper curiously.

"Yep!" She giggles, turning back to the people on stage.

"Beckett. That was very mean, apologize." Robbie says.

"I'm sorry Jadelyn." Beck apologizes, pretending to sulk.

"I want a new toy car!" Jade yells to her 'parents.'

"And scene! Good job children, please sit down." Sikowitz says happily, sipping his coconut milk.

Once the class is over, they have lunch.

As people leave, Cat turns to me.

"Hey, wanna sit with us?" She offers.

"Sure. Thanks." I smile back.

It's weird. I like this girl, but normally I hate people that are so bubbly like her.

_Oh well._

Wouldn't be my first annoying friend.

"Yay!" She giggles, as we walk to lunch. Robbie had to get something from his locker I think.

"So… Who all do you know here? Like, friends…?" I trail off curiously.

"Oh! My best friend is Jade. You remember her right? The pretty one with streaks in her hair?"

"Uh huh." I nod.

"Then there's Tori. She has brown hair, and she's really nice! And I think she's half-Latina. Feather in her hair? The cheekbones?"

"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"And then there's Andre, the nice guy with the dreadlocks. He was pretending to be the father in that improv scene. And then Beck, the guy that was being Jade's brother. He's actually her boyfriend. They're all really nice! Well… except for Jade of course." She giggles. "And then Robbie, who you've already met… And Rex!"

"That puppet he had?" I arc my eyebrow.

"Yep! But he's really mean to me… And he doesn't like being called a puppet."

"Says who?" I ask.

"Robbie." She smiles. "Ooh! Here's where we always sit; you can sit beside me! I'll introduce you- this will be so much fun!"

I giggle at her hyper attitude, and I'm not the giggly type.

"See you in a second Karen!" She waves, walking away but pauses. "Do you want anything or…?"

"Sure, just whatever. I'm not picky." I smile slightly.

"Kay-kay I'll get you a salad!" She smiles, turning around and walking towards a small, white truck with 'Grub Truck' written on the side. I think that's where they get their food.

Tori walks over and looks at me for a second. "Hi!" She smiles. "I'm Tori Vega. Are you a new student or something? I saw you come into class with Cat and Robbie."

"Hi. I'm Karen Brannet. And… I'm not a new student. Just…Cat's friend." I explain the best I can, smiling a little. "Nice to meet you Tori."

"Cool! So, where are you from?" She asks, sitting next to where Cat's stuff is.

"Miami."

"Oh! I used to live in Florida! It's a really neat place, huh?" She says as Andre- I think- walks over and sits next to her. **_(3)_**

"Hey Tori!" He smiles, sitting down across from us. "And, hi… Um… Who are you?"

"Karen." I smile. "You Andre?"

"Yep. Andre Harris. So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just a friend of Cat's."

"Cool." He nods, looking down at his PearPhone for a second. "Oh look, here comes Cat!" He gestures to said girl, who sits between us with a giggle.

"Hey guys!" She waves. "Oh! This is my new friend Karen." She smiles, pointing at me. "I assume you guys just met?"

"Yep." Andre and Tori agree in unison.

"Who is that and why is she here?" I hear a rude voice, I think it's Jade.

I look up.

_Yep._

She and Beck just sat down next to Andre.

"Uh…" I trail off, not wanting to make her madder.

"Oh! Jadey, this is Karen. She's my new friend, isn't that exciting?" Cat explains.

"No, it's _not_ exciting. And stop calling me Jadey!"

"Sorry- it's a habit."

"So…!" Beck asks in a fake excited tone, trying to change to subject. "Karen, where ya from?"

"Florida."

"Why do you need to know?" Jade asks, turning to him.

"I was just trying to be-"

"Am I not _good enough_ for you?" She asks angrily.

"Wha- no! Of course you're a good girlfrie-"

"So _why_ you asking new girl over here _personal_ questions?"

"I just asked her if-"

"What? Are you gonna _stalk_ her like Sinjin stalks me?!"

"Dude!"

"What?!"

"Sinjin?" I ask Cat confusedly in a whisper.

"He's a weirdo who stalks Jade. _A lot_." She answers.

"Ah."

"Guys!" Tori yells at the two. "We have a new person here; could you at least _try_ to get along?"

"Could you at least _try_ to get along?" Jade asks in a southern, farm-girl-from-old-movie type accent.

"I do not talk like that!" Tori responds.

"That's her Tori voice." Cat explains to me.

"Oh."

"Hey guys." Robbie smiles.

Cat gasps, turning to Tori. "Tori scoot over!"

"Why, Ca-?"

"Just _move_!" She hisses quietly.

"Okay, okay jeez…" Tori scoots over.

"Robbie sit next to me!" Cat smiles excitedly, grabbing his arm and pulling him next to her.

"O-okay…" Robbie obliges, looking at her in confusion.

"So!" Cat immediately yells, trying to change everyone's focus. "Florida, Tori lived there, that's cool…" She looks up, everyone eying her.

"I like… Florida." Cat's face turns pink as she looks at her hands.

I lean over to whisper. "That's not _all_ you like." I whisper in a joking way- even though I'm serious.

"Shush up!" She yells, frowning at me.

"So… Anyone… Wanna know why Karen's here? I do, Karen why ya here?" Andre asks, trying to get the awkwardness past us.

"Yeah Karen, why are you here?" Beck asks.

"Uh… Visiting…?" I try to come up with a believable answer.

"Cool." Everyone except Jade says in unison.

She just says, "I don't care." As they speak.

"So Jade… I like your highlights. And your purse. What is that, monkey fur?" I ask curiously. What? I saw a monkey fur purse online before!

She looks up, smirking a little. "I actually like you."

"Wow." Tori murmurs. "That doesn't happen a lot."

"Nope." Cat agrees, turning to me. "Yay! You're special!"

I look at her in confusion, anger boiling up inside of me. That's normally used to… insult people. "Why would you say that?"

"What did I do?" She asks, her chocolate eyes looking at me for an answer.

"Just… Whatever. Forget it."

"Kay-kay…" She smiles nervously.

"So, does anyone know why Sikowitz acted like he couldn't see Cat?" Beck asks curiously.

"Um, actually… We were wanting to talk to you guys about that." Robbie answers. "You see, Karen… She… She didn't… drive here."

"She was in a plane like every other human being?" Andre raises an eyebrow.

"No… She closed her eyes and…" Robbie trails off.

"Was here. At Hollywood Arts." Cat whispers.

"Like… Teleported?" Tori asks.

"I guess." Robbie answers.

"Like a Neverman?" Andre asks.

"Yep." Cat nods.

"So… _Why_ did this happen?" Beck asks, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"And _why_ do you expect us to believe you?" Jade asks pointedly.

"B-because!" Robbie answers.

"Your our friends!" Cat says right after.

"Alright." Jade says in an eerily calm voice, folding her arms. "So why did she come here?"

"We… don't know." Robbie answers. "She was just standing in front of Hollywood Arts, and Cat found her so we-"

"W-w-wait a second." Andre interjects. "You found this chick just standing in front of our school, and you think it's a good idea to let her on school grounds, and you don't even know her?"

"Um…" Cat trails off. "That… May be a possibility…"

"Dude!" Jade yells, making Cat squeak.

"What if this chick's dangerous or something? She could be a murderer!" Tori speaks, scooting closer to Jade, who shoves her away.

"Yeah!" Beck agrees.

"Uh, I'm right here." I say loudly, causing them to look at me.

"Well… I guess… You're probably not… Bad…" Andre says nervously.

I stare at them curiously. "You guys seriously think I wanna _murder_ someone?"

"Maybe?" Beck asks.

"Ugh." I roll my eyes, sipping the sweet tea Cat got for me. "Well I don't; not every person you meet that you don't know wants you dead."

"True." Tori nods. "Sorry."

"It's cool." I nod in her direction, sipping my drink again.

Suddenly I hear an annoying boing noise.

Everyone looks at each other.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Jade asks.

"Jade! No cursing." Cat scolds her best friend.

I groan as I take out my red PearPhone. "Nothing, probably just one of my idiotic friends."

**Sent at: 12: 24 P.M.**

**Anne: Dude, y r u not at school?**

**Karen: y r u texting in the middles of class… again?**

Anne is one of my friends at school. Blonde, pretty-yet-crazy, you know the type.

**Anne: Cuz! It's lunch and I'm bored w/ out u! And Danny just tried to stuff an olive in his ear!**

And Danny? He's this weird brown-haired kid we're friends with. Class clown. _Very_ annoying.

**Karen: What is wrong w/ him?**

**Anne: Idk but where r u?!**

**Karen: Dude chill, I'm just… on a trip.**

**Anne: Trip?**

**Karen: Uh, I guess**

**Anne: K, but call me later. U never told me u were gonna leave.**

**Karen: bye**

**Anne: later :P**

I shut my phone off. "Sorry, that was just my friend Anne."

"It's okay!" Cat smiles. "You guys! One time my brother tried to-"

"No!" Jade yells.

**~~Victorious~~**

By the time school was over Cat and Robbie decided for us to go to Cat's house.

Maybe figure things out.

We're sitting on her bed. Well, Cat and I are. Robbie's sitting in her swirly chair.

"Okay, so maybe… Only people who need to see Karen are able to see her right now!" Robbie guesses.

"Maybe…" Cat agrees. "Or she has a reason to be here. To… help us…" She trails off.

"Help like… how?" I turn to her.

"Um… I don't know." She admits.

Robbie gets a text, and looks at his light blue PearPhone. "Uh, guys? I gotta go. My mom needs me for dinner."

"Sure."

"Bye Robbie!" Cat smiles, standing up and hugging him.

"See ya." He walks out of the door.

"Nice guy." I comment.

"Yep…" Cat trails off, staring at Robbie as he walks down the stairs.

"Um, Cat?" I ask, waving my hand in front of her face.

She snaps out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry. I was just…"

"Staring at Robbie dreamily?" I jokingly ask.

"No! Maybe… Yeah…" She answers with a sigh. "But… You can't tell him."

"Why not? He looks like he likes you too!"

"Because! We're best friends, and it would be _weird_ if-" She pauses, looking at me. "You think he likes me too?"

"Duh!" I answer, leaning over. "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? You guys have been holding hands all day. You _hugged_ like _five times_! He kissed your temple and was all snuggly with you! Guys don't just _do_ that for no reason."

"Well, I never looked at it _that_ way…" She admits. "But… I'm scared to tell him."

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause… We had a Cow-Wow a year ago-"

"Cow-Wow?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Cowboy Luau." She explains. "He kissed me, but I ran away. We never talked about it and… What if he doesn't believe me?!" She whines, suddenly shaking my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I take her hand and put it on her lap. "Dude, I'm not gonna tell him. I'm just… gonna help you get what's inside your heart to become more obvious."

"Aw, really?" Cat asks.

"Yes, really."

"Yay!" She squeals, hugging my side.

I chuckle a little. "As long as you guys limit the PDA I've been seeing."

Her face turns red. "Karen!"

"What? It's cute but too much."

"Heehee…" She giggles, looking down at her lap. "So, tell me about where you live! Who are your friends? Do you have a boyfriend?"

My fist clenches slightly. "Um, I have some friends, and no, I don't have a boyfriend. There's like, _no boy_ that would be _nearly_ as sweet to me as Robbie is to you."

"Aw, sure there is! There's a person for everybody!" She smiles at me. "Maybe he's shy or something."

"Yeah, sure…" I roll my eyes, turning to her. "Okay, so how good are you at flirting?"

"Flirting? Jade says I flirt too much!" She giggles.

"Good! So, how would you flirt with Robbie?"

"I dunno. Maybe hug him a lot and say he's cute and kiss his cheek…" She twirls a strand of hair.

"Cat."

"Whaty?" She asks, looking up at me.

I sigh. "You do that anyways."

"Oh. So… How do I flirt with him?"

"I dunno. Do you play with the hair at his neck, ever get close to him, sit on his lap or something?"

"Um, just the third one." She answers.

"Okay, so when you guys are alone, just do stuff like that. He'll get the hint. I hope." I murmur the last sentence

* * *

_**Well then...**_

_**Here are some... notes I guess:**_

_**(1) Obviously fake. Any similarities were drilled into my brain by Sam Puckett. Just kidding.**_

_**(2) Obvious parodies of MineCraft, and the Endermen in MineCraft.**_

_**(3) That is reference to the fact that Victoria Justice actually lived in Florida... I think Hollywood, Florida. Watch that Seven Secrets bit to see that I'm telling the truth.**_

_**Thanks again for being all supportive and stuff! Feel free to do it again in the reviews!**_


	3. What Happens When You Listen to Karen

_**Hi! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming **_**_childrens :P_**

**_Anyways, this is the third chapter so..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the show Victorious or Friends. I just own Karen. And the scenes Cat mentions? Yeah, I don't own those either, kay? Good._**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

When Karen came to Los Angeles, it was Friday. It's now Saturday and I wanna be with Robbie.

But I don't know if I should just ask him to come over. Is that too forward?

"I should ask Robbie over!" I yell, making Karen jump.

"Dude! I was reading." She glares at me, looking up from her PearPhone.

"Oh, sorry." I apologize. "But should I call Robbie? I should… No… But what if he-?"

"Just call him!" Karen interjects. "I can go."

"Go where?" I ask.

"Uh, I dunno." She shrugs.

"Ooh! You wanna hang out with Jade? She likes you; I can tell."

They have the same attitude about a lot of things.

Except Karen is way nicer than Jade. And doesn't insult people.

"Sure!" She smiles a little.

"Great!" I take out my PearPhone.

**Cat: Hey Jadey?**

**Jadey: What?**

**Cat: Wanna hang out w/ Karen?**

**Jadey: I guess… why?**

**Cat: Just cuz**

**Jadey: Cuz why?**

**Cat: um… I wanna have Robbie over.**

**Jadey: what r u finally gonna admit that u love him? :P**

**Cat: JADE! I just… wanna… spend time with him**

**Jadey: Yeah "spend time"**

**Cat: JADE! Just plz plz PLZ let Karen stay w/ u. Pretty plz?**

**Jadey: Ugh fine tell her to come in like 20 minutes.**

**Cat: Kk**

**Jadey: And don't come onto him so strongly that you guys do it and u get pregnant**

**Cat: JADE! I am not like that!**

**Jadey: I was kidding Cat xD Later.**

**Cat: Byeeee**

"She said you can come over."

"Kay." She nods, getting up from the floor. "How do I get to her house?"

"Three blocks down, mailbox 613."

"Kay. Wait, isn't that like Friday the 13th?" She asks.

"I guess so! That's weird…" I trail off. "Well bye!" I smile, shoving her at the door.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?" I ask.

Karen sighs, leaning her head against the doorframe. "You really like this guy, huh?"

I nod. "I love Robbie…" I giggle.

She smiles a little. "See ya Cat. And good luck." She points at me, before turning around and walking down the stairs.

Karen is so nice. And pretty. I wonder why she acts all… mean-ish.

Like Jade…

Oh yeah! I have to text Robbie.

I click on his picture. It's one of him that someone took at the CowWow and posted on TheSlap…

_He looked so cute with his hat on… Why did he kiss me? And why did I have to be all impulsive and run away?_

_Stop it Cat! Distractions…_

"Hi…!" I say into my phone.

"Hey Kitty-Cat! How are you guys?" I can almost see his smile.

"Guys?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah; you and Karen."

"Oh, she left a few minutes ago to go hang with Jade- you wanna come over?" I ask randomly in one huge breath.

"Uh… sure. I'll text you."

"Kay-kay!" I smile nervously, giggling a little because I know he's joking about the fact that he _literally_ lives across the street. "Bye Robbie!"

"Bye Cat!"

I end our call and let out a breath I had _no idea_ I was holding.

_Well that went well._

Suddenly I shriek, realizing that I need to pretty myself up for him!

I run into my bathroom and brush my hair, slightly curling the ends with the handle of the hairbrush.

_It's weird but it kinda works. At least enough to be subtle._

I didn't wear makeup today; I don't know why. Probably cause it's just Saturday so who am I gonna see?

_Robbie. That's who I'm gonna see._

I turn to my left-hand drawer and yank it open, searching for what I need.

_Pink strawberry vanilla lip-gloss. Perfect._ I apply a little, just enough to make my lips shiny. Then I wipe some off with a tissue.

_There. That looks much better._

Then I look down.

I'm just wearing a pink long-sleeve shirt and teal shorts.

_I need to look cuter!_

I open my closet, grabbing dark colored leggings that look like jeans. **_(1)_**

I take off my shorts and slip the leggings on, turning to the mirror.

_Better, I guess._

I hear a beeping noise, running over to pick up my phone.

Robbie texted me like five minutes ago.

I throw the phone on the bed and run downstairs. Yanking open the door I hug him tightly. "Sorry Robbie! I was just changing…" I trail off, looking up at him.

_Why does he have to be so damn cute?_

_Aw man, I cursed!_

Whatever. I kiss his cheek, letting go of him.

"That's fine Ca-" Robbie pauses, looking up at me.

_At least he isn't looking at my chest…_

"You look _really_ pretty." He smiles a little.

"Thanks! So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, you asked me to come." He says pointedly.

"Oh yeah. Well, I was just bored, considering Karen went over to Jade's."

"You didn't go with her? Why?" Robbie asks curiously.

"Oh! They just wanted to get to know each other. It's _not_ often that Jade finds a possible candidate for a friend." I joke, giggling slightly.

"True." He laughs a little. "So, you wanna watch T.V.?"

"Sure!" I smile, gesturing to the couch. "Shall we sit upon the lovely couch?" I joke, raising my eyebrow in a suggestive-but-funny fashion.

"Sure." He says, smirking a little before sitting down. I follow suit.

"Can we watch Friends?" I ask randomly.

What? Friends is hilarious! **_(2)_**

"Yeah I love that show!" He nods excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot…" I giggle, before frowning. "Aw man they never show it on T.V.!"

"Oh no problem!" Robbie smiles. "My parents recently got an account on some video-streaming thing where you buy the movies and get to watch them! We have the whole series!" **_(3)_**

"Eeep! Robbie you're amazing!" I squeal, hugging his side.

He chuckles, hugging back. As I pull away he smiles. "So, you wanna go get your computer or…?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure…" I smile, getting up and running up the stairs.

**~~Victorious~~**

I love this show. We're watching 'The One With Ross' Wedding'. I love Chandler and Monica in this. It's so sweet how he comforts her later…

I giggle a little as Joey protests that his new hat it the coolest thing ever.

"Heehee…" I hug Robbie's side. "Joey is so funny…"

"Yeah." He agrees, wrapping an arm around my back.

_Finally._

It's about ten minutes before I decide to make a move.

I snuggle into him, pecking his collarbone.

He shudders slightly, but tries to focus on the T.V.

I gently graze my nails on his chest through his shirt.

"Uh… C-Cat?" Robbie asks, stuttering slightly.

"Yes?" I ask innocently, looking up at him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Watching Friends with you! Now hush, Chandler and Monica's _fluffy_ part is coming up!"

"Fluffy?" He arcs an eyebrow, looking down at my face, slightly smirking.

"Yes, fluffy. It means _insanely_ adorable, romantic, cute fluffiness now shush up!" I instinctively place a finger to his lips. **_(4)_**

He smirks a little. "You're so cute, you know that?'

I pause.

_He thinks I'm cute? Really?!_

"Cute?" I blink, looking up at him.

"Oh, sorry Cat, I didn't mean to-"

"No Robbie that's okay I think it's sweet!" I smile with a slight giggle at his nervousness. "Don't be so nervous… It's just me…" I trail off, bringing my hands to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I-I…" He stutters, not paying attention to the T.V. anymore. Instead he meets my eyes, which are full of intensity.

I look at his lips hesitantly, before looking back at him. He notices and looks down at mine.

I suddenly notice how close we are right now.

_Not close enough._

I slide my legs onto his lap, before leaning up to his forehead, our noses touching.

"Who _wouldn't_ want you?" I hear Chandler console Monica in the background.

"I would." I whisper.

"What do you mea-?"

Robbie gets cut off with his lips on mine.

_Did I just do that?_

_His lips are so soft, just like before…_

_C'mon, Cat be a woman… Or at least be brave, you can do this._

Surprisingly, I feel him kiss me back. He moves his hands to my waist, as I make a noise between a squeak and a moan.

I turn towards him, wrapping my legs around his back.

"Mmm…" I sigh, probing his mouth with my tongue.

He accepts and an all-out battle for dominance occurs.

Obviously I win.

"Hmm…" I suck on his lip, pushing myself closer to him, us falling on the couch.

_I'm now on top of him… Didn't expect that._

He bites my lip in return, wrapping his arms around my back.

I moan when he cups my cheek and kisses my jawline a few times before moving back to my mouth.

I make a sighing nose as I play with his hair, before pecking his neck.

I kiss him again, his hands gently on either side of my face.

After what I believe to be five minutes, we separate.

Robbie blinks, trying to process what just happened.

I smile nervously, biting my lower lip and gazing up at him.

"What just happened?"

"Well…" I trail off. "I think we kinda just kissed, which led to us making out and…"

"So… I-is this… Does this mean anything?" Robbie asks, looking at me.

"Um, I think it-"

"Hey guys!" Karen chooses _right now_ to barge in through the door, smiling happily.

"What is it Karen?!" I glare at her, getting off of Robbie.

"Jeez dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, we were just…" Robbie trails off.

"Watching Friends!" I smile, nervously pointing at the T.V. "Ross is talking to some… British lady, and there's pregnant Phoebe, haha, so funny- Karen may I speak to you?" I say in one breath.

"Um, sure…" She follows me. "What is it?"

"Karen! We were having a moment!" I hiss angrily.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I got you some frozen yogurt if you want any." She gestures to the Freezy Queen bag in her hand.

"I don't want any of your stupid yogurt!" I yell, as Robbie turns to us curiously.

"You okay Cat?" He asks.

"Yeah…" I smile. "I gotta talk to Karen, so…?"

"Oh, I can leave." Robbie assures me.

"Later!" Karen yells.

"Bye Robbie!" I smile.

"Bye!" He walks out the door.

Immediately I glare at her. "Karen! I was kissing him!" I whine slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry but Jade's mom-" She pauses. "Wait, you kissed him?"

"Yep, and you _ruined_ the moment!" I frown angrily. "He kissed back and everything!"

"Really?" Karen asks, smiling.

"Yes!" I hiss. "_He_ made me _moan_!"

"Whoa; serious chiz."

"Yuh-huh!" I nod. "We were _about_ to discuss _why_ it even happened until _you_ came in!

"Oh. Sorry…" She trails off, looking at me apologetically with a half-smile.

"It's fine." I smile back. "Did Jade scare you to death or did you guys have fun?"

"Oh, she was cool. She showed me her dead butterflies on the wall." She nods, before smirking. "How was Robbie?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Karen!" I yell, my face turning red.

"Sorry, sorry…" She laughs, before looking at me. "So, you really love that guy huh?"

"Of course!" I answer. "Robbie is the sweetest guy I know, and he's cute and he's nice and he's smart and he's my best friend and-"

"Cat. You're rambling." She says, smirking a little.

"Sorry." I giggle. "It's just… I love Robbie. A lot. But… It's hard to let him know y'know?"

"I know." She nods understandingly.

Suddenly I giggle.

"What?"

"We said 'know' three times…" I trail off, giggling more.

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

_Oh my God._

_Did that seriously just happen?_

Cat just kissed me. _She_ kissed _me_.

Me. Robbie. The nerdy seventeen-year-old.

She didn't run away when I kissed back either.

Cat kissing me… It was so… sudden.

I loved it though.

_Until Karen barged in like she lives there. I guess she does for the time being._

Cat was making out with me. She initiated it. She was the one making needy sounds. No one ever does stuff like that around me.

_What does this all mean?_

_Does she like me too?_

_Did she just get caught up in the moment or something?_

I did a little, but I would've kissed back either way.

_I love her._

_I wish I had someone to talk to._

Wait a second.

Karen. She gave her number to Cat and I…

I press the picture that Cat took with her yesterday.

_First ring. Second. Third. Fourth-_

"Hey Robbie."

"Karen? Can we talk? I really need to vent to someone right now, y'know?"

"Sure. You wanna go for a walk or something?" She offers.

"Yeah sure. See you in a few minutes."

"Kay." She hangs up.

_Let's hope this goes well._

* * *

_**Okay, so kind of a cliffhanger.**_

_**Looks like Cat got a little bit to impulsive huh? Doesn't look like Robbie's complaining though, lol ;)**_

_**Here's the "facts"**_

_**(1) just a reference to something I actually have in real life. Wearing them right now... even though you guys didn't need to know that lol xD**_

_**(2) I love that show in real life... sorry if the show disgusts you or something. But it's only mentioned in this chapter so yay for that? heehee ;P**_

_**(3) Just a reference to the fact that I actually own the whole series of Friends in real life XD**_

_**(4) We ALL know this word. It's definitely used in a lot of **_**_fan fictions lol XD This is how I could best define it. AND it takes part in Ariana4Ever's nickname "fluffiness princess" haha_**

**_Thank you guys for the reviews! :D_**

**_You make me feel happier than the Red Velvet Molten Cake Sundae thingy Sonic has for February that I got today because I have migraines but I'm updating anyway yayyyyyy! Whew, long sentence XD_**

**_And is that amazing or WHAT?! My mom did NOT UNDERSTAND how much I NEEDED (okay WANTED) that! RED VELVET for crying out loud! I love red velvet cake! And anyways, also because of Cat Valentine! Derp. Or derf depending on your language. Jk lol_**

**_Review! :D_**

**_Love you peoples and have a great fantabulous (Apparently that is a REAL word. hmmm... Auto correct is getting derpier and derpier xD ...Or I'm getting stupider and stupider! lol) day!_**

**_ALSO: This story just hit 111 views! YAYZ! A TRIPLE 1!_**

**_Thanks :D_**


	4. Yelling and Venting

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Extra long chapter.**_

_**Sorry for that short chapter in IART.**_

_**OMG that spells iArt!**_

_**hahahahahahahahaha**_

_**yeah I'm bored...**_

_**lol**_

_**Expect some ****Karen Backstory**** time! :D**_

_**But good news about Brianna! I was looking up what names mean... turns out mine means "gift," "gift of God" if I use Jessie and "watchful/she sees" if I use Jessica or Jess.. idk Anyways in English it means "strong" & "honorable" (*scoff* honorable my butt...) but in Celtic it just said "" so she's nothing! YAYYYYY lol jk I guess it just didn't print.**_

_**Oh and apparently Matt's name means "gift of God" too... didn't expect that lol**_

_**Caterina means "pure"... awwwwwww so true...**_

_**look up everyone else with this link:**_

_** www . ourbabynamer meaning - of - Name . html**_

_**obviously replace "name" with the name of whoever you want... xD**_

_**P.S. Thank Chandler Bing (Friends) for the name of the guy Karen likes/loves... read the note at the end lol :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes because I own Victorious. I own Victorious as much as Ryan isn't perverted. (FlameKat's OC character from The Girl With the Purple Giraffe Series and The Robbie Project. He's so boss and hilarious xD)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

**Karen's POV:**

I'm walking with Robbie past Cat's house.

He said he needs to talk to someone.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask, brushing my hair behind my ear with a curious look on my face.

"Uh... Just about-"

"Cat?" I interrupt.

"Yeah."

We approach a bench and I sit down- Robbie following. "Shoot."

"Well… When you came in…? We weren't… Just… Watching Friends." He awkwardly says.

"Cat told me."

"Oh. Okay." Robbie says. "Um... Incase you haven't figured it out already... I love her. A lot."

"Oh believe me I've figured it out already." I assure him. "It's not that hard to notice that something's going on with you two. What with the way you guys act around each other and everything."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh yeah. You guys do stuff that I've only ever seen people dating do."

"Like what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Um, you guys hug- a _lot_-, she gets in your lap, she holds your hand, and all kinds of flirty stuff!" I smirk for a second. "And you guys just made out."

"That doesn't count!" He glares at me, his face turning red.

I laugh a little. "It's actually kinda cute. It's sweet."

"It's weird and stupid." He mutters.

"_How_?" I ask stubbornly. "It's absolutely frickin adorable! I don't know _anybody_ that does that where I live. Like at _all_."

"_Because_, I'm weak and scrawny and she's perfect and amazing. Stupidest idea since Twilight." He retorts. _**(1)**_

"No it's _not_." I say back. "You are stupid if you can't see that you guys are perfect for each other!"

"Well what do you know?! You're like thirteen!" He snaps back.

"Actually I'm fourteen." I glare at him. "And I can just tell. Plus, Jade thinks the exact same thing, except it kinda grosses her out."

His eyes widen slightly. "She does?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know that?" Robbie asks.

"Hello? I was at her place today so Cat could hang out with you!" I immediately put my hand over my mouth. "Well that wasn't supposed to be said."

"She... She asked you to leave so I could come over?" He asks curiously in a soft voice.

"Yeah..." I sigh. "But don't tell her I told you. She was really nervous about it."

"Oh-okay..."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

Where's Karen?!  
I need to talk to somebody about this!

Wait, there _is_ Jade…

I whip out my phone.

**Cat: Jade? U there?**

**Jadey: yeah y**

**Cat: can I talk to u? I need to vent.**

**Jadey: Depends on what it's about.**

**Cat: Robbie…**

**Jadey: what happened this time?**

**Cat: Um… can I tell u in person? Pleasey?**

**Jadey: yeah come over**

**Cat: kk thanks**

**Jadey: np**

I just walk the whole 30 minutes to her house.

I need to clear my head anyway.

_I still can't believe I did that._

_It was impulsive and weird._

_But I liked it…_

_Oooh I'm here!_

I knock on Jade's door and her mom answers.

"Hey Cat." She smiles.

"Hi" I smile back. "Jadey!" I stick my head in the house before walking in.

"Coming!" She comes downstairs. "Wanna talk now?"

"Kay-kay." I follow her up.

She opens her door and I sit on her bed with the blood-red covers and black sheets.

Her room is pretty.

I always tell her so but she gets mad at me.

Oh well.

She just hates that word.

"So, what happened?" She asks, sitting next to me.

"Um… well y'know how Karen came over here?"

"Yeah…?"

"I… begged her to."

"Why?" Jade raises an eyebrow.

"Cause I… I wanted to spend time with Robbie."

She smirks slightly. "What happened when he came over?"

"Oh it was really fun at first! We were watching Friends and-"

"Which one?"

Oh yeah.

Jade won't admit it to anyone else but she loves that show too.

It's like the only thing we both love as far as TV shows.

"The One With Ross' Wedding."

"Oh that one's funny. They should've called it 'The One With Ross' _Second_ Wedding.'"

"Yeah, heehee… But anyways, at the part where Chandler and Monica were talking-"

"Before they screwed each other-?"

"Jade that's not nice!" I protest. "But yeah."

Jade smirks.

"That was when I made a move. I was already trying to snuggle, and then he put his arm around me so I kissed his collarbone."

I finish explaining everything, leaving a shocked Jade sitting next to me.

"You… and _Shapiro_… made out over a Friends episode?"

"Y-yeah… And I don't know what to do! I love him but-"

"Then _call_ him and tell him that!" She interrupts. "You two have been screwing around for too long- mainly your fault but still… You have got to stop with the hesitations." Jade takes a deep breath. "Look, I know I hate the guy, but that doesn't mean he isn't _perfect_ for you. He is. He may be nerdy, scrawny, socially awkward and has a puppet he thinks is real-"

"Rex _is_ real." I protest, Jade rolling her eyes.

"_Anyway_, what I'm _saying_ is Puppet Boy loves you and I _know_ you love him too."

"Kay…" I speak hesitantly. "But… Isn't it too soon? Can't we just… ignore it for awhile?"

"_Cat_…-" She starts with an annoyed sigh.

"No I'm serious! There's too much going on right now! Karen freakin' _teleported_ to California, I made out with Robbie, it's too much!"

**~~Victorious~~**

**Jade's POV:**

"Cat you have to." I protest.

"I gotta go." She rolls her eyes, standing up and trying to go through the door.

But I block her.

What can I say? I've wanted these two morons together since the seventh grade.

"Nooooo! Ugh, Jadey!" She protests, pushing my arms. But I grab hers with a vice grip.

"_Cat._ It's time. It's been _way_ too long. _Tell him._ If you _trust me_ you'll tell him."

"Fine. Soon. Once I get my head straight. Okay?"

"Okay." I agree, letting go of her arms and making way for her to go through the door.

"Bye Jade."

"Later."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Karen's POV:**

"Hi..." I trail off, peeking my head through the door.

"Hi Karen!" Cat turns around and smiles brightly at me, dimple included. "What did Robbie want?"

"Oh, he just wanted somebody to vent to." I answer, sitting next to her on her bed.

"Why not me?" She asks with a sudden hurt look in her face as she pouts.

"Um Cat?" I ask her with my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"He wanted to vent _about_ you."

"Oh..." She trails off, her face turning red.

"So what did you do?"

"I vented to Jade!" She says peppily.

"And did it help?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I guess... She demanded I tell him that I love him immediately, but I dunno... Isn't it too soon?"

I freeze. "How long have you known him?"

"Since I was four..." She trails off.

"And how long have you _loved_ him?"

"Um... Since about fourth grade..." She mumbles, cheeks turning redder than before.

"Holy crap that's a long time." I comment.

"Yep yep yep..." She agrees.

"In that case I agree with Jade."

"Karen!"

"Well! Wait, how long has she known?"

"Since seventh grade."

"Oh if I was her I'd be screaming at you by now." I muse.

"Heehee, she was..." She trails off fondly. "So what did Robbie say about me?!" She suddenly bursts out.

"Cat!" I say, starting to laugh.

"Well?" She asks expectantly.

"Nuh-uh, not telling." I say with a smirk.

"Meanie…" Cat huffs.

Suddenly she puts on a smile. "Now, mind telling me about your friends and love life?" She teases.

My figure turns rigid when she mentions my 'love life.'

"Um, friends yeah sure and no I don't… have a love life…"

She scoffs. "Sure you don't. I see you blushing. Spill Karen, I've told you everything about me and Robbie."

I smirk. "No you haven't. Was that the only time you guys kissed other than the Cow-Wow thing?"

Her face turns redder than her hair. "No… Maybe… No."

"Spill."

"Well… It was in… 2010… April."

"He kissed you?" I guess.

"No…"

"You kissed him and he thought you didn't like-like him?"

"I claimed it was a stage kiss! He was certain Trina loved him because they were auditioning and the auditions were in random pairs and they had to kiss and I guess he'd never been kissed… Well, there was that first time…"

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

"What. First. Time?!"

"Yeesh, alright alright, heehee…" She giggles, before sighing a little. "Well that was in like 2007… He kept complaining that all the guys in our class- we knew Beck, Jade and Sinjin then by the way, we met Andre a few months later-, had already kissed a girl and he hadn't. It was annoying and I just kissed him. He was surprised but I just smiled and was like 'Now you're not!'"

I chuckle. "I wish I could see that happening."

"Jadey recorded it."

"Seriously?" I laugh.

"Yeah, she gave me a copy the next month. Wanna watch it? It's cute; Robbie laughs about it even."

"Robbie knows?"

"Yeah, Jade gave him one a last year and was like 'I thought you might want this cause it's the first and only time you've ever been kissed.' Then I protested and said he'd been kissed four times."

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"2011…?"

"Oh yeah! Well he kept complaining and it was pissing me off so when we were at lunch I interrupted his sentence, grabbed his face and kissed him. That's it."

"Ah. So the video?" I smirk.

"Karen!"

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Ugh, fine." She takes out her phone.

"You have it on your phone?"

"Mmhmm, she filmed it on a tape back then, but I filmed the tape with my phone- which was a good idea because tape players suck now."

"True." I agree.

_**On-screen flashback:**_

_**Robbie groans, slamming against the locker behind him.**_

_**He's a little taller than Cat. Not very lanky. He actually had straight-ish hair back then. But glasses were still on his face so that hasn't changed.**_

"_**What's wrong Grumpy?" Cat asks, leaning against the locker next to him.**_

_**She hadn't dyed her hair yet. Or maybe she had… There were some died-out streaks…**_

"_**I'm mad, what did you think was wrong?" He snaps back.**_

"_**Yeesh, is it that time of the month already Rob?" She teases.**_

"_**Haha." Robbie says sarcastically. "Every guy we know- and I **_**mean**_** every guy- but me has kissed a girl by now. It's embarrassing!"**_

"_**It is **_**not**_**." She protests against him. "I've never kissed anyone either and I'm fine!"**_

"_**I find that hard to believe." He mutters.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Well, you **_**are**_** the class flirt."**_

"_**Oh yeah, heehee…"**_

_**He smiles a little.**_

"_**Anyways, you aren't the only guy that hasn't kissed anyone yet."**_

_**Robbie turns to her, looking confused. "Yeah I am-"**_

_**Cat interrupts him by suddenly grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him very roughly for a thirteen-year-old. She doesn't back away until like ten seconds later. "Now you aren't!" She says peppily. "And now we're even." She smirks a little, bounding away, leaving Robbie more confused as he leans against he locker. **_

_**You can hear him mutter, "What the hell just happened?" under his breath.**_

"_**Hey nerd." Jade says, casually shoving him into the locker.**_

_**Jade's hair wasn't dyed yet. Obviously, considering it wasn't black until like 2012. She had red streaks and eyeliner though.**_

"'_**Sup Robbie." Beck greets him, following after Jade like a lovesick puppy, as they weren't together yet but he was obviously crushing on her.**_

_**Beck looked pretty much the same, just younger.**_

**_"Hey Robbie!" Sinjin says, excitedly following Jade behind Beck._**

**_"Sinjin buzz off!" You can hear Jade yell in the background. "You too pretty boy."_**

"_**H-hi…" He trails off awkwardly as they leave his sight.**_

_**End of On-screen flashback**_

"Wow." I smirk, holding my laugh in. "That was pretty funny. And cute."

"Yeah…" She sighs, looking at her lap. "I wish it was that easy now to just grab him, kiss him, and act like I'm just doing him a favor."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I agree.

"Hey wait a sec…" Cat trails off, suspiciousness crossing over her features.

"What?" I raise my eyebrow.

"How come you know what I mean? Do you…" She gasps at the end of her sentence. "There _is_ someone!" She accuses, pointing her red-painted fingernail at me.

"No there isn't!" I protest stubbornly.

What can I say? It's one of my traits.

Cat gives me a knowing look.

"Okay so maybe there is someone…" I mutter, my face turning red.

"Heehee, details Karen, details…" She coos, anxiously waiting for me to tell her who I'm talking about.

"Well for starters it's completely idiotic."

"So? All boys are idiotic." She points out. "Except for Robbie… Go on!" She snaps out of her trance in 'Robbie World' and turns back to me, crossing her legs. "Name? Is he cute? Does he like you too? Tell me tell me tell meeeee!"

"Whoa girl." I laugh a little. "His name is Derek and I've known him since were like three. And if he wasn't cute then why the hell would I like him?"

"Bad words..." She whines.

"You curse too." I point out.

"Hey!"

"Well...!" I trail off defensively. "Anyway, how am I supposed to know if he likes me?"

"Easy; look for signs." Cat explains.

"_Like_…?"

"Well, for starters is he nice to you?"

"Actually we haven't spoke properly all year."

"Then why do you like him?" She asks curiously.

"I don't know! I don't understand it either! I mean seriously, who would like something that looks like _that_?" I spat, taking my PearPhone out and scrolling through my photos. I tap one and hand her my phone.

"When was this?" She asks.

"I dunno, sometime last summer when we were goofing around at my friend Anne's house."

"What do you mean who would like something that looks like _that_? It's _clearly_ a he." She smirks, handing my phone back to me.

"_Cat_!" I protest.

"Whaty?"

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

I don't get why Karen thinks it weird she likes this guy.

I love Robbie and everything, but this guy's kinda cute.

He has dark brown hair- not as dark as Robbie's but dark-, bright blue eyes…

I mean she's just being weird about this!

"Kare, why is it so weird that you like this Derek guy?"

"'_Kare_'? She raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"Shut up I give everybody nicknames." I mutter. "Y'know, Jadey, Rob, Becky, nothing for Andre and Tori though now that's weird…" I trail off at the end.

"Sorry... It's just... Derek used to call me that..."

I make and 'o' with my mouth, shaking my head dismissively. "Anyways, why haven't you guys spoken for like two months?"

"Um… we kinda… had a fight…" She trails off, biting her lip anxiously.

"About…?"

"Well, I was mad because he said I was mean, I yelled, he yelled…"

I shake my head in confusion. "Start from the beginning."

"Okay, so we were at school- the day we came back from Christmas break."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Karen's POV:**

**_Flashback_**

**_I walk into homeroom, breathing slowly, trying to calm down._**

**_Izzy is supposed to be our friend… and she just dissed Anne and me with no regards to our feelings._**

**_Oh well, it was coming sooner or later._**

**_She's not the nicest girl._**

**_I roll my eyes as I put my bag on my table- Anne, Danny, and Derek._**

**_Ugh, I wanna move but I know if I ask to go then Anne can't come._**

**_Danny's immature and annoying and Derek's… Derek._**

**Ugh. I hate this.**

**He is so horrible-**

**_"Hey Karen!"_**

**_"Hey Anne. She decent to you so far?"_**

**_Obviously I'm talking about Izzy… who is gossiping to Lori right now._**

**_Great._**

**_"Eh." She shrugs, looking back down at her PearPhone. "Dang it! There is _****no_ way I can get to 100 on this stupid game!"_**

**_I lean over, and smirk at the title. "Hoppin' Rabbit? _****Again_?" (2)_**

**_"What? It's very addicting." She points out, slightly sticking her tongue out as she taps her phone a few times before sitting down._**

**_"Hey." Danny greets, sitting across from her._**

**_"Not now Dan, busy."_**

**_He looks at me. "Hoppin' Rabbit?"_**

**_"Yep."_**

**_"Gimme."_**

**_"Wha- no!" She protests as he grabs her PearPhone._**

**_"Chill out I'm just gonna get you to fifty." He assures her._**

**_"Danny, I'm already _****past_ fifty. I want 100."_**

**_"Picky, picky…" He mutters, tapping the phone._**

**_I roll my eyes and go out of the room to put my bag away._**

**_"Done!" he announces proudly as I comeback in the room._**

**_"Danny you got to ten."_**

**_"So? It's an accomplishment for me!" He defends himself, sitting down with a pink tint to his ears._**

**_I smirk, leaning in her ear. "He so likes you."  
"Danny? Are you _****crazy_?"_**

**_"No. I'm Karen." I laugh as she rolls her eyes, and snatches her phone back from Danny._**

**_"Hey." I hear someone say._**

**Derek. Ugh.**

**_"Hi." Anne greets him dismissively._**

_**"'Sup." Danny says.**_

**_I get on PearReader and pretend to read._**

**_"Hello?" He waves his hand in front of my face, obviously not caring that I'm reading._**

**_"Buzz off." I mutter._**

**_"Geez, what's your problem?"_**

**_I glare at him. "Didn't you hear me? Leave. Me. Alone."_**

**_"What's your problem Kare?"_**

**_"You! Who else?" I say angrily in a slightly louder tone than before, standing up to face him._**

**_"Me? What the _****hell_ have I done to you?"_**

**_"Everything! We're supposed to be friends! _****Friends_, Derek. Friends are supposed to talk, not act like the other doesn't exist! Not be mean one day and then nice the next, acting you didn't do anything! But you don't _get_ that. At least you never have with _me_. It's annoying… _you're_ annoying…"_**

**_"_****I'm_ annoying?" He asks with a slightly shocked laugh in his voice. "_I'm_ not the one who's _bitchy_."_**

**_Anne looks up at him incredulously. "Derek!" She says angrily, blinking over at me for a second._**

**_I just stare at him for a second._**

**Stare at him.**

**_Smirking_****…**

**After calling me _bitchy_.**

**Like he's proud of it…**

**_"_****Bitchy_?!" I practically scream. "How the hell am I bitchy?"_**

**_"Take _****now_ for example." He says calmly, pushing me away as I leaned in closer to yell at him._**

**_"You-…" I say, my throat getting a little dry. "This is what I'm talking about Derek. Friends don't do this. At least not real friends."_**

**_"Why does it matter?"_**

**_"Because… you don't get it do you?"_**

**_"What don't I get?"_**

**_"Remember…" I lean up to his ear. "Regina? All the shit I've been through? No one helps but you. You can't be like this."_**

**_He pushes me away, roughly gripping my arm._**

**_I squeak in a very Cat-like way._**

**_Derek blinks and his eyes get wide as he drops my arm like it's on fire._**

**_"S-sorry… Don't curse." He demands angrily._**

**_I shove him. "You do."_**

**_He glares at me, shoving back._**

**_We continue for a minute, before he shoves me too hard, knocking me on the ground._**

**_My right elbow hits the tile, a sharp pain coming through my nerves._**

**_"Shit…" I murmur, tears blinking in my eyes._**

**_"Karen…-"_**

**_"Don't bother." I stand up. "You-you don't get it. Friends can't be like this."_**

**_"She's right." Danny pipes in, being punched in the arm by Anne before cursing under his breath._**

**_"Shut up Danny." Derek grumbles, before grabbing my arm. "You can't tell me what to do."_**

**_"Whatever." I scoff, shoving him away, before sitting down._**

**_Well, trying to._**

**_He shoves me back, and we keep shoving each other until Anne tries to get in the middle._**

**_He just knocks her away._**

**_She squeaks when she hits the floor._**

**_"You asshole." I growl darkly, raising my arm up to slap him._**

**_"Go on." He dares. "Slap me; I don't care."_**

**_"You deserve it." I retort, slapping him hard._**

**_His hand flies up to his face, shock coming across his features._**

**_Derek makes a weird growling noise I've never heard from… anyone before._**

**_And then he hits me._**

**_Hard._**

**_First my arm, then my side, then my hip._**

**_I whimper and turn away, starting to run out of the room._**

**_"Kare-" I hear him say as the door shuts behind me._**

**_Behind me._**

**_I don't turn around._**

**_I just run._**

**_End of flashback_**

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

"Oh my God…" I whisper in shock. "I… I can't believe you love that jerk."

Karen scoffs. "More like asshole. Seriously, he takes care of me, then does _that_? How stupid is that?!"

"Very." I agree, but pause. "Wait, take care of you…?"

"He thinks I'm fragile and that Regina is making me insane."

"Who's that?"

"My autistic older sister."

"Ah. My brother has problems too. Jadey and Robbie help me though so I'm okay." I smile. "How long did it hurt?"

"The slaps and hits?" She checks.

I nod.

"A week. But that's not important now." She waves her hand dismissively.

"Actually Kare- I mean Karen, it is." I smirk, before blushing slightly. "Sorry… forgot."

"You're fine."

"Heehee…"

"What?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Robbie says that all the time…"

She smiles a little. "If you don't get together with him soon I'm gonna lock you guys in a closet until you admit you're in love with each other."

* * *

_**A/N I know I made Derek kind of a jerk.**_

_**That was reference to two things.**_

_**A: The fact that boys can be that mean.**_

_**and**_

_**B: that's happened to me before, except I didn't love the guy- we were just close friends- and I didn't run out of the room**_

_**But ANYWAYS, Derek's name?**_

**_Ladies and idiots- I mean gentlemen (jk, jk lol xD), thank Chandler Bing from Friends!_**

**_In "The One With Rachel's Book" season 7 episode 2, skip to around 3 minutes where Rach, Monica and Chandler are planning the wedding, they mention The Bay City Rollers, and Chandler makes a joke about how he shouldn't know who Derek is..._**

**_Let me just say that I have been thinking for about a WEEK now of a good name for Derek, and one that isn't of someone I know or have seen on ff before, and I was like "Oh my God Chandler THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And used that website to search what the name meant._**

**_It means "peaceful ruler". Oh, and apparently Karen means "pure" too and so does Trina lol._**

**_Anne means "favor/ grace" and Danny means "God is my judge"._**

**_Izzy stands for Lizabeth btw, which means "pledged to God" but obviously I didn't check before writing what she did huh? XD XD XD_**

**_Help me think of good names for Anne/Danny (if that is a possibility u guys like...) and Karen/Derek (so Cat can tease her, not telling if they get together or not.)_**

**_Love u guys!_**

**_ooops forgot_**

**_(1)- yea I always thought rob would hate twilight... i hate it too lol anyone with me or hate me?_**

**_(2) obvious parody of Flappy Bird... my high score's 20 but it says 51 cause of my best friend playing on my _****_phone during lunch lol_**

**_A/N i screwed up in one part... switched to jadey's pov without the little interrupter. just fixed it :)_**


End file.
